Life in Crepuscule
by Kuromaru Getsuga
Summary: Edited version of my previous Fairy Tail fanfic Chain of shadows


Life in Crepuscule

(Fairy Tail Fanfiction Edited)

_Disclaimer: I own the rights to my original characters Koya Lillium and his twin sister Saya Lillium. I do not unfortunately own Fairy Tail, though that would be awesome if I did. This is just a Fanfiction nothing more than entertainment, I also wish this was an actual bit of the real Fairy Tail story but my dreams of Koya being in the real Fairy Tail anime have very slim chances of ever happening. _

**Author's note number 1: **

**Me: Hey guys! Kuromaru here yeah I'm sorry for the late updates and everything but I really REALLY wanted to edit "Chain of Shadows" I believed it needed a better title, and I was unhappy with some of the chapters I wrote. I'm still going to keep the old story, I just can't bring myself to delete it but I will be working on this more. I'm so sorry about that but I felt that an edit was necessary. If my old fans prefer the older story more I may consider continuing that one as well. So leave a comment I enjoy your feedback. So without further ado my little wolf pups let's begin the show! **

**~Howl on Kuromaru O. Getsuga~**

"_He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man" _

–_Samuel Johnson-_

Chapter One: Child of the Brightest of Nights

Crisp autumn air felt like needles on my face. Even at night the place was a whirlwind of colors, bright orange, fiery red, earth brown, and a hint of green. The moon illuminates the forest floor casting shadows left and right. The icy wind picks up again whipping past the foliage letting the leaves ride the current. My breath became visible every time I exhaled. I would have enjoyed such a night if it weren't for the trail of scarlet I was leaving. The blood traced up to my side, there hidden under my battered clothes were three fresh slash marks. My side felt like it was engulfed in flames. The burning sensation was enough to bring me to my knees. I held the wound with one arm and tried to get back to my feet with the other. The weight was too much for my legs to handle and collapsed beneath me. My vision became blurry and I blacked out only two seconds after.

"Hey can you hear me?" A woman's voice rang in my ear. I didn't dare open my eyes. "Maybe he's dead?" another voice, this time male, answered. "No, he's breathing, but he's bleeding pretty severely. Let's bring him back to the guild I'm sure Wendy can help him." I could feel my consciousness slipping once more. One eternity later my eyes finally fluttered open. I strained my eyes to focus but for the first few seconds all I could make out was a blur of red. "So you're finally awake." A familiar female voice said. I couldn't get my voice to work so I sat in silence waiting for my eyes to adjust. "We were worried that you would never wake up." Another girlish voice replied softly. I turned my head to see a yellowish color. I slowly closed my eyes again squeezing them tight hoping that I didn't lose my vision permanently. When I uncovered my eyes the blurriness subsided revealing two women sitting next to where I lay. One of the girls had shoulder length blonde hair tied in a single side ponytail with the rest of the hair loose and warm brown eyes. The second girl had long scarlet hair, dark brown eyes, and wore armor made by the Heart Kreuz Company. The blonde hair girl smiled brightly at me as if I were an old friend, the redhead on the other hand held a serious expression while sipping what smelled like hot chocolate.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, this is Erza Scarlet welcome to the Fairy Tail guild. What's your name?" Blondie extended her arm opening her hand to gesture me to shake it. I kept silent unsure how to react. I eventually shook her hand giving her a distrusting look. My hand retreated quickly after to shakes. "Koya Lillium." I mumbled almost inaudible. Red sipped her hot chocolate casually. A slice of strawberry cake caught my attention and almost instantly the blonde girl gave me a look of fear as if the cake were dynamite. I arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't think about taking Erza's cake unless you have a death wish." The redheaded girl, Erza, suddenly snatched the plate protectively silently daring me to attempt it. I turned my attention to the exit. "What were you doing out in the forest with a wound like that?" Erza flashed me another serious expression. There was something about her that held enough authority that if she asked me to jump off a bridge I would literally have no choice but to do so. She intimidated me, and that wasn't normal. "I don't remember." I replied quickly. Blondie frowned her face shifting to a concerned look. "Memory loss maybe?" She suggested. Erza locked eyes with me; those dark eyes bore a hole into my soul making me shift uncomfortably. "Whatever the case is you need to rest up I'll have Wendy check with you again in an hour. I'll discuss this with Master Makarov, Lucy for now I want you to keep him company." Erza got to her feet leaving behind the treats. Even though I disliked sweets my stomach growled loudly. "Hungry?" I nodded at Lucy embarrassed. "I'll see what I can do, any preference?" She asked stepping closer to the door. "Meat…" I answered quietly.

"Sure thing if Natsu didn't devour it all." She left and returned shortly with a pile of food. My stomach rumbled again. I took a few pieces of cooked beef eating it with rapid speed. Lucy didn't seem bothered about the lack of table manners. In fact she seemed use to it. Erza returned moments later with a small scratch on her cheek. I flashed her a curious look. "He said he doesn't care what you do as long as it doesn't destroy the guild, again." Erza glanced back looking at a pink haired boy and a shirtless boy. Something in me wanted to heal that scratch on her cheek but I forced myself not to move. "I better get some sleep." I mumbled laying back down on the bed. Before long I drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
